


Радуга

by Kartona



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona
Summary: ОТП челлендж на 30 дней.





	1. Потерявшись

Холл огромного магазина был не местом для детей. Белиал это понимал и все равно упрямо стоял на месте, снося невольные тычки взрослых. Он потерялся. Засмотрелся на цветастую вывеску какого-то магазина, а когда опомнился, оказался один. Потерявшись, стоило оставаться на месте — знал он. Возможно, стоило попытаться найти информационную стойку, но… это доставило бы Люцифа неприятности.

Белиал прекрасно помнил последний визит людей из центра защиты детей. Как оказалось, хороших условий жизни было недостаточно. Усмотрев наплевательское отношение к ребенку, их семью поставили на учет. Соседи, ставшие тому причиной, вздохнули с облегчением. Люцифа было все равно. А Белиал осознал, что еще одна подобная мелочь может стать причиной их расставания. В магазин они пошли за письменными принадлежностями. В следующем году Белиалу предстояло начать самостоятельное обучение в общественной школе.

Прошло уже минут десять, а Люцифа все не появлялся. Белиал отчаянно крутил головой, надеясь увидеть его в толпе. Светлые волосы, в отличие от его темных выделялись, да и сам Люцифа был куда заметнее невысокого ребенка.

— Мальчик, ты потерялся?

Дружелюбно настроенный голос для Белиала прозвучал пугающе. Не решившись повернуться, он сделал вид, что не слышит и пошел вперед.

— Постой… погоди!..

Начав преследовать, незнакомец не унимался, привлекая внимание окружающих. Белиал сорвался на бег. Не думая, как потом найти путь обратно, юркнул в плотный поток людей и затерялся среди взрослых. Вышел из толпы с другой стороны холла. Оглянулся. Незнакомец отстал, но и Белиал не понимал, где находится. Не будь она со всех сторон одинаковой, ориентиром могла бы послужить огромная люстра над стеклянным куполом. Белиал привстал на цыпочки, чтобы разглядеть в какой стороне выход. Не увидел и пошел к ближайшей скамейке в небольшой продолговатой зоне отдыха, делившей поток людей надвое.

Найти пустую скамейку оказалось той еще задачей. Спустя несколько десятков минут, Белиалу удалось занять одну. Скинув лакированные туфли, он забрался на нее с ногами. Выпрямился и вновь окинул холл взглядом. Среди множества разномастных макушек головы Люцифа не оказалось. Не вышло и найти место где он потерялся.

Белиал медленно осел на скамейку. Сглотнув подступивший к горлу ком, швыркнул носом, силясь сдержать слезы. Люцифа ненавидел капризных детей, которые чуть что плачут. Несколько капель собралось на ресницах. Утерев их ладонью, он заморгал. На несколько секунд это и правда помогло.

Плакал Белиал молча, не издавая ни звука. К счастью пока никто не обращал внимания на одинокого ребенка на скамейке. Зная, что долго это не продлится, Белиал, надев обувь, сошел на пол. Размазал по лицу влагу и, насупившись, направился в толпу.

Неожиданно ритмичная бодрая музыка, разносящаяся по холлу множеством колонок, прервалась перезвоном. Послышался голос, объявивший о пропаже ребенка. Белиал не верил до самого конца. Когда сказали имя, замер, подумав, что ослышался — оно было не его. Люцифа его не искал. Белиал швыркнул носом. Люцифа не стал бы искать его сам. Это было слишком трудоемко. Может быть и потерялся он по умелой задумке. Подтверждения этому не было, как не было и ничего, что могло это опровергнуть. Губы Белиала задрожали. Он был один слишком долго. Ноги, не привыкшие к долгой ходьбе, заныли. Достигнув предела, Белиал зарыдал в голос.

К нему тут же кинулось несколько обеспокоенных взрослых. Миловидный ребенок моментально вызвал сочувствие и за какие-то пару минут его доставили к ближайшей информационной стойке, вытерли лицо и дали мороженое. Белиал к нему не прикоснулся. Придя в себя рядом с улыбчивой девушкой, услышал по громкой связи объявление о своих приметах и поиске опекуна.

Люцифа не заставил себя ждать. Пусть и не запыхавшийся, появился, будто ждал объявления о своем приходе и размеренным шагом направился прямо к Белиалу, минуя людей, заинтересованных сложившейся ситуацией.

— Белиал.

Тон Люцифа ничего не выражал. Не понятно, злился ли он или радовался. Смотря в пол, Белиал знал, что на чужом лице так же ничего не отражалось. В горле пересохло, и он закашлялся, пытаясь ответить. Ему тут же дали воды. Белиал поднял голову. Люцифа хмурился.

— Простите… — произнес Белиал так тихо, что никто не услышал.

— Извинениями ничего не исправить.

— Я… больше так не буду…

Голос все еще дрожал после слез. Молча слушающая их девушка, посчитав, что он вновь заплачет, высказала Люцифа то, что думает о жестоких родителях.

— Это я! Я в-виноват! — переволновавшись, Белиал начал заикаться. Взмахнул рукой, забыв, что в ней мороженое и попал белым конусом девушке по одежде. — П-простите!

Будто ничего не случилось, Люцифа протянул ему ладонь.

— Пойдем. Поговорим дома.

В другой руке он держал увесистый большой пакет. Поспешно вскочив, Белиал аккуратно обошел заметно сильнее разозлившуюся девушку. Разозлившуюся на Люцифа. Детям, по ее словам, многое прощалось. Белиал ухватился за чужие пальцы. Поднял глаза, желая убедиться, что его не планировали оставить. Взгляд Люцифа не сулил ничего хорошего. Но не более.

Расталкивая мешающих пройти людей, Люцифа, крепко держа Белиала за руку, вывел его в толпу. Они направились к выходу. Чувствуя, как пальцы медленно немеют от приложенной силы, Белиал не стал ничего говорить. Боль от мыслей оказаться оставленным ни шла с этой ни в какое сравнение. Белиал расплылся в довольной улыбке. Сегодня благополучно миновало, а он был и будет рядом с Люцифа.


	2. Прозвища

За окном на голубом небе ярко светило солнце. Греясь под его лучами на софе, Белиал, подложив под голову руки, лежал, смотря перед собой. Чуть сгорбившаяся спина Люцифа изредка приходила в движение, когда тот перелистывал страницы книги. Лучшего времяпрепровождения было не придумать. Разве что…

— Фа-сан.

Люцифа не отреагировал, но Белиал знал, что в зависимости от сказанного, мог получить ответ.

— Может быть, будете звать меня, как и Феру? Бери.

Попытка услышать голос создателя изначально задумывалась провальной. Белиалу просто хотелось, чтобы тот помнил о чужом присутствии.

— Нет, — неожиданно произнес Люцифа. Обернулся и окатил Белиала неприязненным взглядом, — если тебя что-то не устраивает, можешь прекратить свое существование.

Белиал нервно рассмеялся. Редкие шутки (а шутки ли?) всегда оставляли странное послевкусие. Обычно приятное — таким Люцифа видел лишь он один. Сегодняшнее породило фантазию о возможной смерти от руки создателя. Белиал улыбнулся.

— Меня не особо прельщает уйти вот так просто. Разве что вы отправите меня на тот свет сами.

Фыркнув, Люцифа отвернулся. Разочарованный потерей внимания, Белиал поднялся и подошел к нему сзади. Положил руки на спинку стула и, не касаясь Люцифа, заглянул через плечо. Стал не читать, но любоваться облаченными в черное пальцами.

— А вас, значит, ваше имя не устраивает?

Люцифа махнул перед его лицом, вынудив податься назад. Тень исчезла со страниц книги и он вернулся к прерванному чтению. Подождав для уверенности пару минут, Белиал пожал плечами и пошел на прежнее место. Люцифа не пытался его выгнать, а это значило, что он мог продолжить наслаждаться погожим днем.


	3. Уход за ранами

Люцифа устает, кажется, впервые за неделю. Это на пару дней позже нужного — рядом нет Белиала, чтобы напомнить о режиме. Спешно закончив то, что не подождет до пробуждения, идет в свою комнату. Помещение, где он проводит часы сна назвать личным местом трудно. Повсюду книги, да забытые предметы, которые когда-нибудь, да пригодятся. Но все на своих местах — руками Белиала.

Вопреки обыденности кровать не застелена. Прижимая к груди подушку, на ней спит Белиал. Люцифа прищуривается. Стук обуви достаточно громок, чтобы сообщить о его приходе, однако Белиал не реагирует.

— Эй.

Ответа нет. Зная, что Белиал в сознании, Люцифа обходит кровать. Смотрит Белиалу в лицо. Тот строит виноватое выражение и улыбается.

— Почему ты здесь прохлаждаешься? Разве у тебя нет своих обязанностей?

— Для этого нужны ноги, Фа-сан.

Глазами Белиал указывает назад. Белые штанины ниже колен пусты. Позавчера их и всю нижнюю половину тела откусил во время эксперимента буйный зверь, прорвавшийся сквозь защитное стекло.

— Это не помешало тебе сюда добраться.

— Мне помог Люцифер.

Люцифа громко цыкает. Морщит лоб.

— Ладно.

Садится на кровать. Белиал поспешно тянется к нему. Перехватив его за плечо, Люцифа опрокидывает его на спину. Работа с ядром — дело деликатное. Не церемонясь, Люцифа рукой пронзает тело. Берется за ядро всей ладонью. Разглаживает несуществующие трещины. Округлив глаза, Белиал откидывает голову назад и громко охает. Ядро волной боли сотрясает тело.

— Я ускорю регенерацию, — как ни в чем не бывало спокойно говорит Люцифа. Заводит выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо. Ожидая ответ, зевает.

С прекращением боли Белиал медленно приходит в себя. Грудь все еще покалывает. Перед глазами мутно. Люцифа так близко, что можно почувствовать дыхание. Белиал щурится. Острота зрения возвращается, и появляется щекочущее ощущение в ногах.

Люцифа устало вздыхает. Высвобождает руку и, не желая больше прикладывать усилий, падает Белиалу на грудь.

— Как только все заживет, убирайся.

Ошеломленный, тот находится с ответом слишком поздно — Люцифа спит. Дышит размеренно, щекоча дыханием голую кожу. Белиал неловко елозит по кровати, приноравливаясь к зуду в ногах. Подтягивает Люцифа чуть выше, устраивая головой под подбородком. Боясь разбудить, не обнимает.

— Спокойной ночи, Фа-сан.


	4. Посещение больницы

Они пришли с утра с началом приемных часов. Везельвул сломал палец и их концертная деятельность была временно приостановлена. У Люцифа дела были, в отличие, похоже, от Белиала, который унялся лишь тогда, когда тот согласился. Везельвула они не спросили, и тем более о визите не предупредили.

Когда они, постучав, вошли без разрешения, Везельвул читал какой-то старый журнал, принесенный медсестрой. Неловкая тишина повиснуть не успела — Белиал всучил в лицо "больному" большой букет. Скрывающего взгляд привычного капюшона на Везельвуле не было и Белиал ощутил на себе всю его тяжесть.

— Выздоравливайте побыстрее, Баб-сан! Ава-чану не терпится вновь играть.

— Могли не приходить.

Отодвинув от себя букет, Везельвул направил недовольство на Люцифа. Сложив руки под грудью, тот пожал плечами.

— Я говорил ему, что ты взял выходные на полное обследование.

Они оба посмотрели на Белиала. Тот спокойно снес внимание. Оглянулся, ища что-то в палате.

— Похоже, придется найти медсестру.

Устроив букет на кровати так, чтобы тот ни за что не упал, Белиал вышел. Пару мгновений Везельвул молчал. Нехотя произнес:

— Так, что он натворил?

Отвернувшись, Люцифа ответил:

— Ты действительно хочешь знать?

Потратив на обдумывание целую минуту, Везельвул пришел к заключению, что знать, какая из их постельных предпочтений послужила причиной совместному походу членов группы в больницу, все-таки себе было дороже.

— Нет.

— Разумное решение, — кивнул Люцифа. — Можешь заниматься своим здоровьем столько, сколько потребуется.

Везельвул опустил возникший вопрос «в этот раз все так серьезно?». Белиал вернулся в сопровождении женщины. Вызвавшись вместо Белиала поставить цветы в вазу, она стала хорошим отвлечением, чтобы не смотреть в сторону. Краем глаза Везельвул все равно заметил, что походка Белиала, да и поза в которой тот стоял, изменилась.

— Очень красивые цветы, — заметила женщина, — значат «скорейшего выздоровления».

Везельвул отстраненно кивнул ей и нерадивым посетителям. Попрощавшись, Люцифа вышел первый. Было, собираясь что-то сказать, Белиал поспешил следом.

— Фа-сан, третий этаж!

Его голос разнесся по всему коридору. На третьем этаже располагалось отделение проктологии. Везельвул закатил глаза.


	5. Восхищение шрамами

Везельвул убит. Стоит тишина. Отсмеявшись, Белиал издали любуется потемневшими глазами. Не выдерживает и делает шаг. Следом еще и еще. Люцифа, разминая ладони, не обращает внимания, пока он не подходит вплотную. Взгляд Белиала упирается в шею. Терновый венок шрама ровными веточками въевшийся в кожу — белая удавка, надетая им на создателя, чтобы привязать к этому миру. Люцифа касается полоски сросшейся кожи. Недовольно смотрит сверху-вниз. Ядро Белиала трепещет.

— Почему мир все еще существует? — низко шипит Люцифа.

Белиал подается вперед и упирается губами в шрам. Придерживает за талию, не давая оступиться на высоких каблуках.

— Белиал.

Чувствуя губами вибрацию голоса, Белиал звучно усмехается. Пауза, которой быть не должно до появления Сингулярности, опасная, но желанная. Приоткрыв губы, Белиал пробует кожу ожившего на вкус. Неприятная терпкость странно сочетается с подобранным им ароматом. Люцифа кладет ему руки на плечи и стискивает. Первое, что дарит ему оживший создатель — боль. С радостью ее принимая, Белиал тихо стонет. Стоит на мгновение дать слабину, как ядро расслабляется, нежась во внимании.

— Что стало с моими планами? — не унимается Люцифа. Сил, в отличие от Белиала, ему не занимать, и он прикладывает ее столько, что скрипят кости.

— Я хотел… — едва слышно бормочет Белиал. Глубоко вздыхает, насколько позволяет состояние тела. Громко уверенно говорит, — я хотел, чтобы увидели финал. Вместе со мной. Это было бы очень романтично, вы так не считаете?

Получив ответ, Люцифа разжимает руки. Ничем не удерживаемый, Белиал падает к его ногам. Где-то в стороне раздается шум и крики — Сингулярность наконец-то на месте. Щурясь, Белиал тянет руки к облаченным в доспехи ногам, пальцами цепляется за острые носки. Переворачивается на спину. Над ним длинные ноги, оголенная спина, прикрытая чуть выше кобчика алой тканью и затылок под короткими светлыми волосами. С такого ракурса не увидеть, но Белиал обманывает себя и замечает на шее единственный во всем теле изъян — свою подпись без имени.

Кровь подступает к горлу вместе со смешком. Задыхаясь, Белиал заставляет себя сесть. Удерживая себя вертикально, улыбается и машет Сингулярности с друзьями, оголив окровавленные зубы. Люцифа чуть отступает назад, прямо ему на руку.

— Больно, Фа-сан!

Не оборачиваясь, Люцифа наступает и другим каблуком. Вскрикнув второй раз, Белиал все-таки заставляет израненное тело слушаться и поднимается на ноги. Держится своими силами пару секунд. Не сумев соблюсти баланс, цепляется Люцифа за локоть. Тот стремительно крутит шеей, приводя в движение шрам. Любуясь, Белиал забывается и почти не ощущает внеочередной болезненный подарок от создателя.


End file.
